Electron microscopy techniques can be used to image a specimen. According to such techniques, a beam of electrons is used to “illuminate” a specimen. The presence of the specimen in the electron beam results in changes to that beam. The changes to the beam induced by the sample can be examined to create a magnified image of the specimen.
In order to be illuminated by an electron beam, a specimen must be adequately supported in that beam. Often the electrons forming the electron beam have a high energy and it will be appreciated that bombarding an object, for example, a specimen for examination, together with the support holding the specimen in position within the electron beam, may result in physical, chemical and/or electrical changes to the support and/or specimen. Such changes may impact results, including resolution of image, obtained through use of electron microscopy techniques.
It is desired to provide a specimen support, for use in electron microscopy, which may address some of the features of known specimen supports.